


The Reunion

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who came up with this color scheme? It's like Grimace threw up in here."</p><p>Castiel drags Dean to his 15 year class reunion and promises to make it worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This next installment of the Loved You Forever verse is set a little over a month after the last one, but as per usual can be read on it's own. Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated<3
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/lzQni4P)

Dean chuckled as he watched his husband in the bathroom mirror. The more and more Castiel messed with his hair, the worse it became, and Cas was becoming frazzled and pissed off. 

"You know I can see you, right?" Cas asked testily as he glared at his love through the mirror. 

Dean only laughed harder.

"You're a dick," Cas pouted at him.

"Oh, you love my dick," Dean said sassily as he stepped behind Castiel. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. Cas sighed and leaned back into it.  Last month Cas had gotten in touch with his ex Alfie, to have his wife Krissy help with an anniversary surprise for Dean. It had led to a horrible misunderstanding that had rocked their perfect little world. Ever since, they had been just a little extra touchy feely with each other. Not that they weren't already a little free and loose with the PDA anyway. 

 For a moment they just gazed at each other, Dean's face pressed to the side of Cas' as they swayed gently. His honey colored hair was a stark contrast to his husband's unruly dark chocolate locks. They made a striking couple to be sure, clad in their suits and ties.

 "I can't believe you're dragging me to this thing," Dean muttered with feigned annoyance.

Castiel turned to face Dean and looped his arms around his neck. "Come on baby, I promised I'd make it worth your while."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " Dean grumbled, unable to hold out against his sweet smile. "Let me fix your hair before you start to look like Doc Brown."

Castiel's indignant "hmmph," caused Dean to lean forward and kiss him on the nose. He then reached around to grab the small bottle of fruit scented hair product Cas kept in there out of the medicine cabinet. He shook it up then sprayed a small amount of the foam into his hand, rubbing them together before slicking them through his husband's shower damp hair.

Castiel found himself staring at Dean's pink kissable lips as he raked his fingers through Cas' hair. He stared at the dusting of freckles across Dean's nose, at the fringe of long lashes that surrounded his gorgeous gold-flecked green eyes. He inhaled deeply. God, Dean smelled delicious. Like earth, woodsmoke, and that little hint of engine oil that always seemed to linger even after a shower. He found himself unable to hold back the shiver as Dean pulled back with a wink.

"All done, sweetheart."

Cas turned to face the mirror and his now perfectly tousled hair.

"How do you always get it to come out right?" he asked, with a slight whine in his voice.

Dean snorted. "Are you kidding? I grew up with princess Samantha, queen of hair mousse. Ha, get it? I said 'mousse'," he said proudly.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get it, " he said, referring to one of his brother in law's many nicknames. "It's a good thing you're pretty."

Dean gasped in mock offense, before pulling Cas forward by his red tie.

"Don't be jealous, blue eyes. You're pretty too," he whispered before sealing Cas' lips with his own.

* * *

 

It was only a fifteen minute drive to Mark Cain High School. Dean took his Baby of course, not wanting to have to deal with the drunken revelers on the train. It was Saturday night and the Sox were home playing Tampa Bay.

"You can catch the replay at home," Castiel said, holding Dean's right hand in his lap and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

Dean smiled at his husband fondly for knowing him so well. The fingers of his left hand drummed along with the radio as he drove.

"Any reason why your school was too cheap to spring for a hotel for this shindig?"

"It's your school too, Dean. You only missed your senior year."

Cas had been a year ahead of Dean in school. After Cas graduated Dean had chosen to quit school and get his GED so he could work fulltime in order to make sure Sam would have enough money for college. Putting his little brother first had always come second nature to Dean. In the end Sam had wound up with a full scholarship, but Cas would always be incredibly proud of the selflessness that was his husband's nature. It also used to make him a little sad, because he felt as though Dean had been cheated out of experiencing being a senior and going to college as well, but Dean insisted he was perfectly happy with how things turned out.   _Sammy is going to be a kick ass lawyer, I'm doing what I love, working with cars, and I get to live with my best friend. What more do I need?_ Dean used to say to him. And he was right. Sam was a kick ass lawyer, Dean was being groomed to take over Bobby's business and now he not only lived with his best friend, he was married to him.

Soon they were pulling into their old high school's parking lot and Castiel took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Dean came around the front of the car to meet him and proceeded to straighten his perpetually backwards tie.

"Nervous?"

"No."

Dean just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Yes, I'm a little nervous. But I want to go in. I think this is like that whole prom thing, you know? How like they always say if you don't go, you'll regret it?"

Dean just nodded non-committedly. He'd gone to his junior prom with Cassie Robertson and true to cliche, had fucked her in the backseat of his car. At least she never noticed that he'd cried out Cas instead of Cassie when he came.

"You have nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. You are a gorgeous, sexy as fuck English Professor at a prestigious university. Ain't no one gonna be looking down at you," Dean said with a salacious grin as his eyes skimmed over his body. Castiel laughed, nose scrunching up adorably.

"And I have you," Cas said, cupping Dean's face in his hands.

"Always."

* * *

 

There was a check in table outside the entrance to the gymnasium where they stopped to wait in line to get name tags.  Dean smirked as he saw the brunette manning the sticker tags and sharpies trying to place Castiel's face. Her name tag said Meg.

The years had been good to her. Her sable hair waved around her face, the red of her cupid's bow lips the only make-up on her flawless face. Her flirtatious eyes were currently winging up and down his husband's body. Castiel was, as usual, adorably oblivious.

"Name?" she said, her voice like drawn butter.

"Castiel Novak."

Dean watched in amusement as her coy smile froze, her expression turning to shock.

"Clarence?" she asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Uh, no, it's still Castiel."

Dean snickered behind him, but Meg hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"My, my Clarence, the years have been  _mighty_ fine to you," her eyes flickered down to his ring finger and Dean saw the flash of disappointment. Dean had to give her props though, as seeing the gold band encircled around Cas' finger seemed to snap her out of her flirtatiousness.

"Will your wife be joining you tonight?"

"My husband, actually," Cas said, drawing Dean forward, arm slipping around his waist.

"Hey, Meg."

There was a pregnant pause and then, an incredulous,"You married Dean _fucking_ Winchester?"

The heads of the loiterers outside of the gym all turned their way and Cas nodded. "Yep," he said, popping the p at the end. "Could we have our name tags now, or do you have more questions for me?"

Dean's shoulders shook as he laughed quietly, waiting as Meg quickly filled out the sticker tags and handed them to Castiel.

"Have a good time," she said weakly, with a half smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"We will," Cas said as he slapped a sticker labeling him 'Dean' on his left breast pocket. "Come on, baby."

They entered the gym and Castiel was forced to jerk to a stop, as he was holding Dean's hand and he had stopped moving. Instead he was standing there in what looked like abject horror. 

"Dean?" Cas questioned with a head tilt.

"Dude," Dean hissed, "look at this place."

Cas took in his surroundings.  There were at least 40 octagon shaped tables littered throughout the room for seating. Streamers and balloons hung from the rafters as well as a  _Welcome back Class of 2001_ banner against the far back wall. And everything was purple. Purple seats, purple table cloths, purple plates.

"I mean," Dean continued, "Who came up with this color scheme? It's like Grimace threw up in here."

That startled a laugh out of Cas. "It's not that bad," he said.

"Oh really? Check this out," he said, dragging Cas over to a table to get a closer look. "The silverware is gold. Purple and Gold, Cas.  Who's sponsoring this thing, fucking Willy Wonka?"

"It's supposed to be elegant," a voice snipped behind them.

 _Lisa Braeden_.

Dean was at a loss for words at first. Her dark hair hung loose about her bare shoulders and the plunging neckline of her wine colored dress was just shy of indecent. How could he have forgotten that Lisa was in Cas' graduating class? Had Cas remembered?  Judging by the way he was looking anywhere but at Dean seemed to imply yes.

"Lisa, you look great! Nice job with all the-"

"Save it, Dean. Why are you here anyway? You didn't graduate," she said, just a little bit snidely. Someone was obviously still a little bitter about their break up. Who knew she could hold a grudge that long.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her before cuddling up to Dean's side. "My husband was kind enough to accompany me, though this isn't really his thing, is it baby?"

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check as Cas stared up at him with a very convincing wide-eyed innocence that Dean knew was total bullshit.

"But it really does look lovely in here Lisa. I've often wondered what decorating with Cadbury chocolate wrappers would look like." 

"Curiosity satisfied, sweetheart, up high," Dean said with a raised hand. Lisa walked away before Cas could slap him back.

* * *

 

 

After a rocky beginning, things settled down a bit. Cas introduced him to some of his friends he hadn't met before, Anna Milton and her Husband Michael.  Dean was also happy to see his buddy Victor and his wife Madison there as well. When it was time for dinner, the six of them all sat together. Dinner consisted of bland chicken, rice pilaf and green beans. Dean and Castiel devoured their dessert, strawberry shortcake, as the majority of their chicken remained untouched on their plates. They also took advantage of the open bar, though Castiel more so than Dean, as he had to drive.

Cas tossed back a shot of tequila before whispering in his husband's ear. "Come dance with me?"

Dean didn't have to be asked twice as he stood up and held out his hand to his love, pulling him in close. He didn't know the song playing, but it was soft and slow and Castiel's face was buried in his neck, so all was right with the world.

"Meg keeps looking at us," Dean said with a chuckle. Cas snorted.

"Yeah, well, that's not surprising. She was always staring at me back in high school. No doubt perfecting her insults and plans of bee murder."

Dean threw back his head in laughter. "Dude, she was into you."

Cas tilted his head. "What? You're crazy."

"You've never understood how breathtaking you are," he said with a shake of his head. "She was into you. I didn't say anything because, well, if I couldn't have you, she certainly couldn't."

Cas pulled Dean's head down for a kiss, licking along the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance. Tongues entwining, they licked and sucked until Cas pulled away with a nip at Dean's bottom lip.

"You realize I'm gay, right?" Cas asked, picking up the conversation where they left off.

"Considering I had my tongue in your ass this morning, yes I am aware. Doesn't mean you couldn't have been just a little bit interested in her."

"Unlikely Dean. I am strictly Dickly, not Bi-curious George."

"Oh good God," Dean said as Cas laughed at his own joke. "No more drinks for you, sweetheart."

Castiel ran his hand down Dean's chest and gave him a sultry look from under his lashes. 

"Take a walk with me?"

Dean nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room. The halls were dimly lit and their footsteps echoed.

"Where are you taking me?" Dean asked.

Cas turned and gently pushed him against a locker. He looked back and forth, noting that the hall was clear before leaning forward to suck at Dean's neck. Dean sighed and let his head fall back against the locker with a bang. Cas continued to lick and suck at his husband's neck and his fingers snaked inside of his suit jacket. Dean groaned and tugged Cas closer before fisting his hands into Cas' dark hair. Cas trailed his lips up and sucked at the lobe of Dean's ear before whispering, "Come on."

Cas pulled off of Dean, leaving him panting and tugged him along once more down the hall before taking a left. By this point Dean had an idea of where they were going. 

The library.

Dean was surprised the doors were open, but grateful nonetheless considering where he thought this was going. It was dark and he could smell the books. But it wasn't pitch black due to the large glass windows along the far left wall. Lights from the street lamps shined though, giving them just enough illumination to move around. Cas led Dean to the last row of books against the back wall, and hidden behind the stacks, proceeded to pounce. His hands gripped Dean's hair as he caged him against the book shelf.  His tongue demanded entrance to Dean's mouth and it was granted. It was a filthy exploration, and Cas moaned into Dean's mouth as he proceeded to suck on his tongue. They slotted their legs together, and Dean found himself grinding against Castiel's thigh. They continued to lick and nip at each others mouths as they rutted together, hands gripping each other's forearms for leverage. Cas pulled back to suck at Dean's clavicle. 

"Taste so good, baby. I could live off the taste of you," Cas said between licks and sucks. Dean knew he would have a sizable bruise there but couldn't find it in him to care. He loved it when Cas marked him up. Dean fisted his hand in Cas' hair and yanked his head back.

"My turn," he whispered, turning them so Cas' back was against the wall of books and kissed at the hollow of his throat, licking the salty skin below his Adam's apple. He scratched at Cas' scalp as he continued trail hot open-mouthed kisses up his throat. He was so caught up in listening to Cas' little sighs and pants, he almost didn't notice the fingers at fly. Almost.

" _Cas_ ," he moaned as he felt deft fingers work open his belt and pants, pushing down his boxers.  They dropped with a soft thump. Dean's cock slapped against his stomach, precome pearling at the tip and leaking on his suit jacket. Cas grabbed Dean's hands and guided them to his own pants and Dean took the hint, quickly undoing Cas's own belt and buttons. 

 _"Oh, holy fuck,"_ Dean panted as he realized Cas was bare. His hands slipped down to grip his firm globes and Cas arched and moaned. Dean's fingers parted his cheeks and Cas hissed in pleasure as Dean's fingers brushed against the plug he had worked in there during his shower.

"Told you I'd make it worth your while," Cas managed to smirk until Dean began twisting the plug. He slowly worked it out and slipped his fingers in. Cas was still loose from their morning activities and sloppy from the lube he'd used while putting in the plug. Still, Dean continued to work him open more.  

" _Ah, ah, ah, God Dean, I'm ready. Just fuck me. Please baby,"_ Castiel rambled. Dean continued to stretch him, and his middle finger brushed Cas' prostate causing him to cry out. Dean promptly covered his mouth with his other hand.

'You have to be quiet, sweetheart, " he whispered as he continued to sweep over Cas' sweet spot. "Can you do that?" Dean asked and Castiel frantically nodded, grunting against Dean's palm. Dean slipped his fingers free and Cas whimpered. "Shh, Castiel, I got you," Dean said tenderly, as he lubed up his cock with the slickness leaking from Cas' puckered entrance. He bent his knees slightly as he hitched Castiel's legs up around his waist. Cas leaned his back firmly against the wall and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, as he nudged his hard length against Cas' fluttering hole. Dean breached his rim and Cas couldn't hold back a curse. 

" _Unngh, oh fuck_ ," was what he said and Dean couldn't be bothered to care. Not when his aching cock was sheathed in his husband's hot channel. 

It wasn't slow and easy, it couldn't be with where they were. It was rough and hot as fucking sin. Dean thrusted into Cas hard, the books banging against the wall in steady beat in time with Cas' mantra of " _unh, unh, unh."_

 _"Dean, Dean I need you to, ah, De-"_  Castiel was panting into Dean's mouth and he understood. Cas needed room. He pulled back enough for Cas to work one of his hands between them and start jerking his cock.  

Dean looked down and groaned at the image. Castiel with his head thrown back, biting his lip and roughly stripping himself. " _Come on sweetheart, come on. Fuck, your gorgeous. Look at you, fucking your fist like that."_

Cas erupted, " _Fuck, Dean_ ," he panted and with two more thrusts Dean was moaning his own release into the crook of Cas' neck. " _Castiel._ "

Dean carefully slipped out of Cas, both of them sucking in a breath as he slipped out.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, baby.

They gripped each others faces and kissed each other sweetly, but knew they couldn't linger long, and hurriedly dressed themselves, both too blissed out to care about the come drying on their skin and clothes.

 

They quietly left the library, holding hands and giggling down the hall like children who'd snuck into the candy drawer. There was no going back into the reunion looking as debauched as they did. Instead, they quietly made their way back out to the impala, Dean having the presence of mind to dig a beach blanket out of the trunk to lay across the front seat. As they sat in the car and Dean started the engine they looked at each other and erupted into another fit of giggles.

Castiel was sleepy, but he was also hungry. "Baby, can we hit _McDonald's_ on the way home?"

"You read my mind husband. Strawberry shortcake and tequila do not a supper make."

They grabbed some double cheeseburgers and fries through the drive through. Cas couldn't wait and wound up eating one on the way home, promising to save the rest for after they showered.

Midnight found them crossed legged in bed with their reheated dollar menu feast watching tv. They were bouncing between the replay of the Red Sox game and  _The Mummy._ Cas had a burger halfway to his mouth when he suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, Shit!"

"What?" Dean mumbled around a mouth full of burger.

Cas looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. "I left the plug on the floor of the library."

When Dean finished laughing he gently cupped Cas' cheek. "It was definitely still worth my while.

 

The end... till next time.

 


End file.
